


Sweet thighs

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BaekYeol - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, Vampire Bites, Vampire Park Chanyeol, Vampire Sex, Vampires, chanbaek au, sucking blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Chanyeol is a vampire who spends his days going around the world and drinking blood from humans who willingly give it to vampires in special clubs. At a party on a beach of one of these clubs he mets a human, Baekhyun, who challenges him to do a thing, in return he will give to Chanyeol something that he wants.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! It's the first time i write a vampire au, i got the inspiration after a chat with one of my friends about the beautiful thighs that Baekhyun showed in Exo's ladder ;) Anyway, i hope you'll like this and i'm sorry for my mistakes, but English is not my first language.

“ it was easier being a vampire centuries ago” sighed Chanyeol while sitting at his reserved table at one of the many clubs he used to spend his evenings, for hunting.

Chanyeol was a vampire, an eight centuries old one. Probably for a human he was every old, but he wasn’t, he was a young vampire compared to many others around.

What did a vampire like him all day every day? Well nothing in particular. He was rich enough for not doing anything, he worked centuries ago and he had money enough for not doing anything for at least another century. So he just spent his days going around the world, he loved art, he went to visit museums everywhere. And of course he went to hunt everywhere.

He loved humans. Well he loved their blood, he loved their hot bodies, the way they moved and moaned under him, he loved to see the pleasure on their faces while he drank from them.

And he knew that humans loved that too, because that was how he became a vampire.

He was poor, very poor and he needed money, for him, for his family. Near the village where he lived there was a new place, it was just a place where people went to drink and eat, but it had a secret. Behind a little door on the back of that place there was a new world. A world of creatures who drank blood from humans, humans who decided to give their blood, some for free, they just enjoyed the pleasure and the adrenaline, some for money. One of those vampires tired of seeing his brothers and sisters murdered because they had to kill humans to live decided to create that place, so no more deads, just money, pleasure, blood and sex.

Obviously that place had rules, one of them was that vampires didn’t have to give their own blood to humans. It was an aphrodisiac, so many humans wanted it, but if they would have died with vampire blood in their veins they would have turned too.

That happened to Chanyeol. He went there often, so often that between him and a vampire, Kyungsoo, started a kind of relationship. So one evening Kyungsoo wanted to give him a gift, since it was his birthday, and he let him drink his blood. The problem was that when he left that place a group of those men who didn’t want vampires in the city, even if they weren’t killing humans, attacked him. Probably they didn’t want to kill him, but they were drunk and at the end they left Chanyeol on the cold ground.

When he woke up, in his grave, Chanyeol was a vampire.

The first months, years, maybe centuries were not easy. But he got used to it.

He was proud to say that he had never killed a human. He usually drank from animals, when he drank from humans he was always careful to not kill him or her, he always made them forget about it. But most of the time he didn’t even have to use that trick. When he drank from humans he went to those places where humans were there for that like the one he used to go when he was human too or he did it while they were having sex, so his partner just felt pleasure, they were just having the best sex of their life.

He was also proud of his resistance. But while the centuries passed fashions changed and all those bodies, that skin, so exposed. Well that didn’t make things easy for him.

Sex became just a routine to him. It was a way to live. Not always he had sex with the human who gave him the blood, but most of the time yes. At first it was for him, he enjoyed it too, but after doing it so many times with so many people he just said yes to that because he knew that it was a great experience for the human. They gave him their blood, he wanted to do a thing for them too.

He had to admit that sometimes he had had partners, boys or girls, who made he enjoyed the sex too, but it was rare.

There he was, another evening, another club, another boy in his bed.

Right, another thing that Chanyeol really hated were the questions. Questions about him, about his nature, before, during or after the sex.

How did you become a vampire? How old are you? Did you meet Alexander The Great? Can you turn me into a vampire? Do you shine under the light of the sun or burn? Can you make me pregnant? Can you suck my blood while giving me a blowjob?

He was so used to that and he learnt to not answer.

That boy must had drunk too many alcohol that night. He could taste it in his blood while he was sucking his neck, while he was thrusting in him.

Another problem of the modern ages. Drugs and alcohol. They ruined the blood and lot of people who went to those clubs for vampires used to drink and get high on drugs. Being bitten by a vampire was another addiction they had.

He had never given his blood to someone. First of all rules forbidden it, even if this didn’t stop lot of vampires who gave their blood for money, but he didn’t want that someone lived what happened to him.

Don’t get him wrong, he actually quite loved his vampire life, but he didn’t want to turn humans.

There was a thing he missed from his past human life. The sun.

Because yes, that legend about vampires was true. Their skin couldn’t bare the sun.

When he was human he loved the sun, he loved the sea!

He loved to swim in the sea, so whenever he had the chance, when he wasn’t busy and naked with someone, he spent the night swimming, in the dark.

So imagined his surprise and happiness when one of his favorite club decided to organize a party at the beach. His favorite place would have become a place of hunt.

He licked his lips with anticipation while getting ready for that night.


	2. Chapter two

There he was. Black jeans, no shirt, naked feet, on the beach.

He had never seen the beach so full of people and lights at that time of the night.

There were people drinking, some of them were dancing, other having fun in the sea.

He was thirsty.

The previous day the boy’s blood was so bitter that he didn’t drink enough. And all those half naked bodies were delicious food to him.

He sat on boat used as table for that night, looking around.

He saw other vampires.

Vampires weren’t really social creatures. Very few of them lived together. Of course at clubs where people went for giving blood it was inevitable to not meet and even talk with other vampires. Chanyeol just said hi and minded his own business.

If in an hour no humans would have gone to him, he would have chose his human for that night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a group of boys who were drinking and dancing near him, by the sea.

They looked like group of teenagers having fun, but looking better he saw they were little bit older. One of them was very tall, thin, red hair, he was sure the other called him sehun and he was dancing with a pale guy, very good looking, called Junmyeon. Other guys were looking at them, while drinking and laughing.

They seemed to have lot fun. One of them realized that he was watching them.

“ hey you, big boy, what are you doing alone? Come here, join us!”

Chanyeol smiled. He was sure that they didn’t know what he was.

He wasn’t a big fan of noisy humans, but he was getting bored and maybe his prey was in that group.

“ my name is Jongdae, nice to meet you…..” said the guy who invited him

“ chanyeol”

“ great Chanyeol, sit here, he’s my boyfriend Minseok” he said while pointing at a guy with cat eyes.

He took his sit. “ do you want a beer?” asked the cat boy

“ no thanks, I don’t drink….alcohol”

“ pity, but better for me, more alcohol for me” he said laughing.

Right in front of him there were two other boys, they were talking.

One had a glowing skin, he looked beautiful and he was drinking a cola. The other boy looked little bit older. His hair were brown and curly, they looked very soft. But two things caught his eyes. His pinky lips and his thighs.

That boy was wearing very short and thight shorts that showed his beautiful thick milky thighs.

Without even realizing Chanyeol licked his lips.

“ his name is Baekhyun” said Minseok: “ hey, Jongin, Baekhyun, stop talking about I don’t know what, we have a guest here!”

The two guys finally interrupted their chat and looked at him.

“ oh sorry sorry, my name is Jongin!” said shyly the tanned boy.

“ I’m Baekhyun” exclaimed the other.

Baekhyun. He looked so beautiful.

Chanyeol saw centuries, he had seen lot of men and women, so beautiful to have inspired great artists. Baekhyun would have inspired an artist too. He was divine.

“ I bet he tastes sweet” he thought.

Few minutes later Jongin left, he had some dance show the following morning, Minseok and Jongdae went to take something else to drink and Junmyeon and Sehun were to busy dancing and eyefucking each others.

“ nice body for a vampire” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun sitting next to him.

“ do you know me?”

“ well no, but I saw you earlier, you were looking around like you were hunting, and I know this club also have that…service so…”

“ of course I have a nice body, why are you surprised?”

“ I though vampires were all so pale and thin, not like sehun, I mean very very thin but you are…”

“ how?”

“ you love to hear people talking about your body, don’t you?”

“ this is why I show my body, Baekhyun”

“ do you use your body as a bait? To attract humans?”

“ maybe…does it work?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ you have a nice body too, for being a human”

“ of course I have a nice body!”

“ do you usually wear so shirt things to use your thighs as a bait for vampires?”

“ why? does it work?”

Yes, it really worked.

“ anyway no, Chanyeol. Sorry to disappoint you but I’m not a vampire slut”

“ that is how you call people who give us the blood?”

“ well yes”

“ you know that they do it for the pleasure, for the adrenaline, not for…”

“ the sex? Chanyeol, I’m not an idiot, we all know that they want that, having sex while being bitten is the most amazing experience a human being can have, at least, this is what they say”

“ and aren’t you curious?”

“ is that a suggestion?”

Chanyeol liked him. Usually at that point he would have already had sex with the human but with Baekhyun the game was better.

“ you wish that Chanyeol. You’d like to bite me?”

“ vampires don’t lie”

“ so?”

“ so yes”

“ and if my blood is bitter? If it tastes horribly?”

“ I’m sure you taste sweet Baekhyun”

“ how can you say that?”

“ my vampires’ senses”

“ let’s make a deal, you do a thing for me and I’ll let you suck my blood, but Chanyeol, just that, i…”

“ not a vampires slut, I understood. And why would you do that? And what makes you think that I would do it? I mean, here there are lot of other humans ready to give their blood and body to me”

“ first of all I’m not a vampire doctor but I can see that you’re thirsty and I’m not a stupid, you want me Chanyeol, you want to taste my blood and i have to admit that I’m also little bit curios, so let’s play”

“ what do I have to do?”

Did he really ask that to a human? He, a vampire? He was ready to do something that a human wanted just to suck his blood when he could have just taken it or have found someone else?

Yes, because he wanted baekhyun’s blood, he was ready to lose his dignity to taste him.

“ I heard that you can teletransport, am I right?”

“ well it’s not teletransport, we can move fast, like very fast”

“ great, so I dare you to go to Italy, take a pizza and bring it here, of course you have to take a proof with you because otherwise I could think that you just ran to the nearest Italian pizza restaurant here”

Chanyeol laughed. He had never thought that in his long life he would have done something like that, for a human, but he was having fun.

“ ok, I can do it”

“ I give you ten minutes”

“ I will take less”

“ perfect”

“ I hope you can eat pizza very fast Baekhyun, because after it I will take what you promised me”


	3. Chapter three

“ here’s your pizza young man”

“ grazie!” exclaimed Chanyeol remembering the Italian word for thank you.

He did it. He really accepted baekhyun’s request.

“ I hope that his blood is really sweet as I think” said Chanyeol while running back to the beach.

But at the end he was having a funny night, so yes, he accepted also for that, not only for his blood.

“ I hope you like it, it smells delicious” exclaimed Chanyeol appearing next to a very surprised Baekhyun.

“ why that face? I thought you asked me to do it”

“ yes but…well knowing that you can do such a thing it’s different from actually seeing you running to Italy to get me a pizza and coming back here in less than 10 minutes!”

“ eat it, before it gets cold”

“ and how can I be sure that you went to Italy?”

Chanyeol showed him the receipt: “ also the taste will make you understand that it’s a real Italian pizza, trust me”.

“ do you usually eat that slowly?”

“ no, usually I’m faster, I’m eating so slowly because after it I have to keep a promise to a vampire”

Chanyeol laughed

“ are you scared? You know that it won’t hurt”

“ it’s not the pain that scares me”

“ it’s me? Are you scared of me? I won’t kill or harm you in any way Baekhyun, it’s the law and it’s also my personal law, I have never killed a human”

Baekhyun smiled

“ I know that, and i don’t know why, probably because I’m an idiot, but I trust you”

“ so what scares you human?”

“ the pleasure”

He said while cleaning his hands after the last slice of pizza.

“ I’m scared to feel so much pleasure to become addicted to it”

“ I can make you forget it Baekhyun, if you want me to, I can do it, so you won’t have to be afraid of that and also you told me that I’m allowed to just suck your blood and nothing else, so don’t worry”

“ I want to trust you Chanyeol and for the memory trick well….let’s see how things will go, maybe I’m too influenced by rumors and all this story of pleasure because of the bite of a vampire is just a legend”

“ well, you’ll tell me later”

“so how it works?”

“ first of all we can’t do it here”

“ you want to take me to a dark and isolated place Chanyeol?”

“ no Baekhyun, I just want you to feel comfortable and even if you don’t want to have sex it still is a very intimate thing so, I don’t think you want them to watch us, unless you like to be watched”

“ no, it’s not my thing, so my place?”

“ are you scared to come to mine?”

“ no, mine It’s just here, around the corner and if you kill me my nice neighbor will find my body”

Chanyeol laughed: “ ok, your place then”.

Baekhyun went to say hi to his friends and together they left the party.

“ don’t you have a shirt?”

“ why? is my nudity a problem to you?”

“ no, It’s just annoying walking beside someone that everyone stares at as if they would give everything, even their life, to have a taste of your body”

“ they probably hate you, they think that you’re going to have a taste of this body”

“ well, I’m afraid I will disappoint them then”.

Baekhyun’s house really was around the corner.

And it was a mess. Books, clothes, boxes of food and bottles everywhere.

“ is really a vampire judging my house?”

“ I didn’t say anything”

“ I saw how you looked at my mess, but it’s my mess”

“ don’t worry, vampires don’t judge”

“ where do you want to…do it?” asked he shyly

“ choose a place where you feel comfortable”

“ it will be…Chanyeol we are not going to spread blood all over my room right? “

“ I don’t know which movie you saw but no, trust me it will be clean”

“ good, so my room and don’t get me wrong, it’s just…a place when I’m comfortable”.

His room was messier than the rest of the house, but it seemed good, it smelled like him.

“ it’s better if you lay down”

“ I told that I don’t want sex, but we’re on a bed and you’re half naked”

“ Baekhyun, I gave you my word trust me”

“ no Chanyeol, it’s me that I don’t really trust”

Chanyeol looked at him, curios and surprised after realizing what he meant.

Baekhyun laid on the bed, with his head on a big soft pillow. Chanyeol was beside him.

“ Baekhyun, is it a problem if i….can I stay over your body? It will be easier for me to…do it”

Baekhyun nodded and Chanyeol covered his little body.

In that position he could admire his face. So beautiful.

“ Baekhyun, relax, I can see and smell that you’re scared, relax, okay” he said while caressing his face.

As if his touch calmed him he could feel Baekhyun’s body relaxing under him.

He was admiring him, softly touching his face and neck.

“ are you going to mark me? Will there be a mark where you bite me?” asked Baekhyun almost whispering

“ it will look like a hickey”

“ so my friend will think that I have a sexual life”

Chayeol laughed.

“ are you okay Baekhyun? I mean, I can stop if you….i’m not a monster”

“ I always keep my word and at this point I can’t say no, do it”

Chanyeol put his mouth on the human’s neck, feeling the other shivering.

He smelled so good.

He kissed his neck, his soft skin.

And Baekhyun moaned, it was a little soft moan, but he heard it.

“ is this your sensitive spot?”

Baekhyun’s face was red: “ sorry”

“ don’t be, it’s cute, you’re cute and beautiful”

“ Chanyeol?”

“ mmmm?” asked the vampire, while gently biting his neck

“ I changed my mind”

If Chanyeol had a beating heart it would have stopped.

No no no no, he screamed in his head.

“ don’t look at me like that, I didn’t change my mind about you biting me”

Chanyeol wasn’t understanding him.

“ don’t bit my neck, you said that you’ll leave a mark, I don’t want it, i…should cover it for work and I’m too lazy to do that”

“ so?”

“ so bite me wherever you want, the important thing is that is not a visible part”

Chanyeol smirked, he already knew where biting him, but he wanted to be sure that it was okay for him.

“ so your neck no, your wrist no, too visble too” he said while caressing his arms

He touched his chest, going lower.

“ Chanyeol bit my thigh, do it, I know you want to, I saw how you looked at them, I’m…not sure about it, but at least it won’t be visible”

“sorry, can you repeat it ? I’m not sure i heard you well” asked Chanyeol with a smirk , but he heard him very well and he was dying from anticipation.

“ you’re a bastard, you heard me, Chanyeol bite my thigh”

“ okay”

He was going to do what he wanted since the first time he laid his eyes on him. He was touching Baekhyun’s thighs.

“ it’s strange to actually see your head between my legs”

“ don’t get used to that” exclaimed Chanyeol while kissing his thigh.

He was just kissing his thigh, with his hands on his hips, just that and yet Chanyeol could feel something, could feel his hard dick in his pants.

Another kiss and his fangs were in Baekhyun’s soft thigh.

That was the sweetest blood he had ever tasted in centuries.

So sweet that Chanyeol actually came, untouched.

Baekhyun’s blood in his mouth was the best thing he had ever tasted.

And Baekhyun was enjoying the moment as much as him. He could smell it, he could hear him.

He was licking the blood from his milky thigh when he accidentally moved his hand and put it on baekhyun’s dick. On his hard dick.

He knew that was natural, biting was very similar to sex, so he knew that could happen but what he didn’t expect was Baekhyun’s words when he removed his hand: “ no, please”

Chanyeol smirked: “ no what Baekhyun? What do you want me to do ?”

“ touch me, put your hand again there and touch me ,please please”

And he did it.

His mouth again on baekyun’s thigh and his hand stroking his dick through the clothes.

“ Chanyeol?” moaned Baekhyun

“yes? Do you need something else?”

“ is it okay if we stop it? Did you drink enough?”

“ did I hurt you?”he asked worried stopping what he was doing.

“ no, actually I think I just came”

The both laughed.

“ so…I don’t want to…I’m not strong as you Chanyeol, i..it’s better if we stop it here, I don’t want to do other”

“ why? are you afraid you might like it?”

“ I know I’d love it Chanyeol, and i don’t want to…”

“ become a vampire slut?”

Baekhyun didn’t answer but he didn’t need to.

Chanyeol licked his thigh clean.

“ it’s clean, no blood, just a little mark, see”

“ thank you for keeping your word”

“ thank you for letting me do that and by the way Baekhyun, I’m not as strong as you think, if you didn’t tell me to stop,I’m not sure that I would have stopped by myself, making you come with just my hand would have not be enough”

Baekhyun blushed.

“ so it’s better if I go” exclaimed Chanyeol leaving the bed

“ yes, it’s better like that….so bye Chanyeol”

“ bye Baekhyun and thank you, that was the sweetest blood I have ever drank” .


	4. The end

Vampires didn’t need to sleep, but Chanyeol liked to, especially after Baekhyun. He wanted to sleep and dream that moment again. Dream again his sweet blood, his soft skin, his moans, his hard dick under his hand.

If Baekhyun would have not told him to stop he knew that he would have taken him. And he knew that Baekhyun wanted it too.

Baekhyun was afraid of being bitten by a vampire because he was afraid of becoming addicted to that, but at the end Chanyeol just after one bite became addicted to him.

He needed to forget him.

That is why that evening was ready to have more than one human In his bed and he didn’t want just to bit them. He needed to have sex.

He was leaving the club with a girl and her friend when he smelled something, or better someone. Baekhyun was there.

He was sure.

In fact Baekhyun was going toward him.

He was beautiful.

“ I found you, finally”

“ Baekhyun?”

“ is he going to join us? He’s cute” said one of the girls

“ sorry ladies, I need this vampire” he said while grabbing chanyeol’s hand

“ those were clients Baekhyun, what are you doing?”

“ this is the third club I visited, finally I found you”

“ Baekhyun? Why? Why were you so desperate to find me?”

“ I need you” he said laughing

“ Baekhyun, what is wrong? Tell me, look me in the eyes, talk to me” he said taking his head between his hands.

Baekhyun had tears in his eyes.

“ come, let’s go to your place, It’s too noisy here”.

Chanyeol took his car and drove till baekhyun’s house.

But before leaving the car he asked him again: “ what happened?”

“ my life sucks Chanyeol, I do a job that I hate, my boss is a bastard, I need money and…everything sucks, but I already said it, right? I never have a moment of peace in my life, not like yesterday with you”

“ so you came to me for that?”

Of course. What was he thinking? That Baekhyun wanted to see him? of course he wanted to be bitten again.

“ no, not only for that. I want to feel that again Chanyeol, but I want more, I wanted more, I said no because…I’m used to never get what I want”

“ but I wanted it, I wanted to give to you what you wanted, I still want to”

“ you must pity me”

Chanyeol took his hand: “ Baekhyun, no, I don’t. I admire you, I want you, I want to know you and I have never thought of saying such a thing to a human”

Baekhyun finally smiled.

They were now inside his house.

Chanyeol sat on his couch, while Baekhyun went to the bathroom.

When he came back he was asking him to tell him more about his work but Baekhyun was now on his lap and was kissing him.

“ bite me” he whispered.

He was so desperate and needy.

Chanyeol kissed him, roughly, so roughly that he bite his lower lip.

“ sorry” he said, he was afraid to have scared him

“ no don’t be, suck it”

Chanyeol sucked his lower lips, making him moan.

“ I love your moans Baekhyun”

“ I want hear yours Chanyeol” he said interrupting the kiss and kneeling in front of him.

“ you always suck blood Chanyeol, but do humans suck…you?” he asked with a smirk.

Few seconds later chanyeol’s was naked and baekhyun’s mouth was on his dick.

Yes, it happened that humans did that to him. But he didn’t consider Baekhyun as the other humans.

Baekhyun was good. With his mouth, his tongue, his hands.

After he came he took his head and kissed his lips, tasting himself on baekhyun’s mouth.

“ Baekhyun, I won’t do anything that you don’t want to, I know what I promised you the other day, just blood, no sex “

“ but this Is a new day Chanyeol, and I want it, I fucking want it and you”

“how can i say no to you?”

“ first the pizza, now this, I’m getting used to you doing everything I want”

“ you can, if you want it, but it will be a secret between us”

“ okay, so Chanyeol take me into my room, you’ll find things you will need behind the door, then i want you to lay me down on the bed, taking my clothes off and I want you to finger me”

Chanyeol smiled, he liked him, he liked that he knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid of telling it to him.

“ your hands are cold” exclaimed Baekhyun while chanyeol’s finger was in him.

“ sorry, let’s warm things up then “

He started to move his fingers inside him.

Baekhyun’s moaned louder.

“ I think I found your spot human”

“ then fuck me vampire” said kissing him.

“ Baekhyun, i’ll make you forget about everything, about your problems now, okay? I want you to put your legs on my shoulders and let me do the rest”

“ whatever you want Chanyeol, I completely trust you”.

After centuries of boring sex finally Chanyeol was enjoying it. He could feel Baekhyun’s around him. He could feel everything.

But that was just the beginning.

He kissed his mouth, his neck.

Then he thrusted in him harder and he bite him.

“ Chanyeol Chanyeol Chanyeol” moaned the human

“ I know, I’m here babe I got you”.

Orgasm came violently for both of them. Baekhyun’s body was shivering for the pleasure.

“ shit for a moment I thought I was passing out”

“ was it too much, for you human?”

“ that was what I wanted and needed. Chanyeol do you sleep in a coffin?”

The vampire laughed: “ what kind of idiocy is that?”

“ I just asked, because I’d want you to stay here, to sleep”

And that was a thing that he had never heard from a human.

“ but I don’t want you to burn once it will be morning”

“ you just need to not let the sun enter the room and It won’t be a problem”

“ so you stay?”

“ yes, if you want me to say I stay, come” he said while back hugging him.

“ why are you laughing Baekhyun? “

“ because I would have never thought to cuddle with a vampire”

“ you also had never thought to have sex with a vampire, but few minutes ago you weren’t complain while I was fucking you”

“ I know, and I don’t regret it”

“ Chanyeol will you do that again, with me?”

Chanyeol put his hands on Baekhyun’s hips, making him gently facing him.

“ I just want to know a thing. Do you want me because you want the bite and because you want me to distract you from your problems? Because Baekhyun, I don’t want to became your personal slut, as much as you didn’t want to become a vampire slut”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ can we be each others personal’s slut? “

Chanyeol laughed.

“ i guess it’s a way to answer to my question, so yes, it’s okay for me”.

Maybe after all that century wasn’t that bad.


End file.
